


Will you be my valentine's boy?

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dom Jung Wooyoung, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Number exchage on valentine's day, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Kang Yeosang, Texting, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: “So he participates in the valentine’s day number exchange, huh.”That has Wooyoung perk up again. And involuntarily spread his scent again. He tries his best to stop it while his cheeks get warmer. The valentine’s day number exchange is hosted once a year as a tradition to bring people closer even if they don’t end up dating, many become friends. Wooyoung, as the out-going and very social man he is, was down for it the moment he heard of it. The possibility of Yeosang participating had been slim given his usual behaviour.“Yeah. That means there is a chance, right?”“Definitely but now that he has prodcasted that he will participate, more people will sign up as well so the chance lessens.”“Stop being right and feed me lies so I don’t die when I don’t get his number.”“You’re such a dramatic omega.”orWooyoung wants to be Yeosang's date but it becomes way more than just a simple date.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Will you be my valentine's boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I only have 10 minutes left before valentine's day is officially over in germany so here take my valentine's day woosang! x3
> 
> (Edit: I just saw ao3 but the 15th as the release date, I'm >:( )
> 
> This fluff and smut, pining and idk just adorable a/b/o action. It might become a universe at some point, I don't know when but keep your eyes on the a/b/o tag. :D

“Can you stop spreading your vanilla and lavender scent everywhere? It’s giving me a headache.” San grumbles, pouting when Wooyoung glances up from his phone. 

“No.” He cheekily replied while sticking his tongue out. His best friend knew him well enough to know that Wooyoung wouldn’t, not during this time of a day when a certain person’s instagram notification would pop up. 

“What did your romeo post today? Another selca you can ogle over?” 

That has Wooyoung sitting up on his couch, a wide smile on his face. If there was one thing Wooyoung liked to talk about besides dancing, which is his major in university, was it the one alpha  _ everyone  _ talked about- including Wooyoung. 

This one alpha who didn’t possess any of those stereotypical traits- He wasn’t aggressive nor dominant, he liked it when other people gave their opinions and listened to them well. He’s one of those few alphas who never go to parties or have a club night and are seen in the library instead. One without any rumours about countless hook-ups and wild sex stories. 

Above all, he’s shy. When are alphas ever shy? Wooyoung had barely encountered any of those. 

Kang Yeosang, the shy alpha of their university. The one everyone looked after when he passed and tried to talk to, the one who stole everyone’s heart with his warm and caring personality. Combined with his looks which Wooyoung liked to compare to a doll and everyone got weak knees in his presence. A smile was enough to melt hearts and brains.

He had seen him a couple of times on the floors of their dormitory. As far as his knowledge goes, Yeosang lives with a man called Seonghwa who was also his best friend and who never really left his side. The two of them seemed to be as close as two people could get without being each other’s partners. The beta seemed to care for him greatly, even from afar was it visible in the other’s eyes. 

Wooyoung had noticed Yeosang being quite often in the library when he had gone to his dorm after practice. That’s where he had noticed him for the first time. 

With glasses on his nose and a book laid open before him, eyes focused on the text while scribbling down notes- something about the sight had made Wooyoung’s heart skip multiple beats. And stop in his tracks. He had just wanted to get a book about contemporary dance. Instead he got frozen in place and eyes staring at someone he had been unaware of until this very moment.

Their eyes had met when Wooyoung had leaned against a book stack too much and made it fall, books scattered everywhere. Of course, as the easily flustered people both seemed to be, they had stared at each other for a hot second before Wooyoung had begun to collect the books. 

He hadn’t imagined that the soft alpha would soon invade his nostrils with a scent that reminded him of a fresh rain, just when the rain stopped and washed everything bad away. The scent was just as gentle as the man who giggled next to him, muttering a  _ clumsy  _ which was certainly directed at him before stacking them up next to Wooyoung. A scent he liked from the moment he noticed it combined with a deep but smooth voice which was filled with warmth in every word. 

Wooyoung was stunned. After they had placed the books back, they had remained in each other’s space for just a moment longer. Hovering in this awkward but also pleasant silence. 

And up close was this man even prettier. Those long lashes, round cheeks, deer like eyes together with the black hair and glasses. Almost as if he was a doll. Wooyoung had felt himself fall in this exact moment when the other’s cheeks had flushed a bit after Wooyoung’s staring. A beautiful alpha blushing. Because of  _ him.  _

“Ah, don’t walk into the books again, okay?” The other had said before slowly backing off to his place. 

Wooyoung had gaped after him as if he was a fish on land with no possibility to breathe. When he finally snapped out of his trance, he just laughed and gave a thumbs up. 

“Won’t happen again. Sorry for the scare!”

And left the place slowly. Until he was out of the library. The sprint back to his dormitory seemed endless when his thoughts went back to the pretty alpha again and again. San had welcomed him confused and when he had explained his encounter, just called him a  _ sap  _ and an  _ idiot.  _

Which was mean - he bit San’s shoulder as revenge - and made it very clear that this wasn’t just a short term crush, he just knew this was for real this time. 

Oh boy, he had been right about that assumption. 

His first meeting with Yeosang was back in summer when most people had gone home over break to see their families. Now it was winter and Wooyoung was still pinning after this man. Even more, if he was honest, after he had found out more about him. 

It took weeks before Wooyoung had the gut to follow Yeosang on instagram after he had found his public account which was filled with aesthetic pictures, cat pictures and selcas. The whole  _ soft  _ vibe he had going on was also very present there. Not that Wooyoung would be against it. He really thought it suited Yeosang. 

What got him smiling today was something different. Well, it was still about Yeosang and what he was doing- but the circumstances were in Wooyoung’s favour this time. 

“He posted a selca but guess the caption!” 

San raised an eyebrow at him without looking at Wooyoung at all, eyes still focused on his laptop. 

“How would I know his caption? I’m not the one stalking him.” 

“Wa- I’m _ not  _ stalking him mister ‘have you seen Yunho’s last story? I know that place, we should go soon too!’ ” 

“I’m not stalking Yunho!”  _ Now  _ he has San’s attention. The alpha glaring at him from his corner of the room. “I’m merely seeing what he’s up to, like every other person our age.” 

“I know for a fact that in your last rut you begged for Yunho-” 

“You-!” San stands up and points a finger at him before he snitches Wooyoung’s phone. For a moment he’s dumbfounded before he tries to reach the phone but gets pushed down. “Oh, Yeosang’s instagram feed is indeed very nice. He has a good eye for this stuff.” 

“I told you, now give me back my phone you meanie.” Wooyung whines but San only chuckles and holds the phone further away. 

Defeated he defleats into the couch and waits. San scrolls up and down for a bit before he stops and reads something. Their eyes meet when San walks over and hands his phone over. 

“So he participates in the valentine’s day number exchange, huh.” 

That has Wooyoung perk up again. And involuntarily spread his scent again. He tries his best to stop it while his cheeks get warmer. The valentine’s day number exchange is hosted once a year as a tradition to bring people closer even if they don’t end up dating, many become friends. Wooyoung, as the out-going and very social man he is, was down for it the moment he heard of it. The possibility of Yeosang participating had been slim given his usual behaviour. 

“Yeah. That means there is a chance, right?” 

“Definitely but now that he has prodcasted that he will participate, more people will sign up as well so the chance lessens.” 

“Stop being right and feed me lies so I don’t die when I don’t get his number.” 

“You’re such a dramatic omega.” San sights but throws an arm around his shoulder. “Maybe you really get his number because destiny brought you two together, like you always say. Never say never.” 

Wooyoung leans back into his touch and pouts still. He really wants Yeosang’s number just to chat with him and get to know him better. The thought of being Yeosang’s partner melts his brain into a puddle no one would be able to clean. 

\---

The procedure of getting the number is simple. The one in charge of the whole event this year - which surprisingly is Yunho - texts them the number without telling them who it is. The only thing Yunho explains is, once again, the rules of not leaking the number to a third party because that would invade your partner's privacy. 

  
  


**_Yunho:_ **

Hello Wooyoung!

Yunho here, the one in charge of the valentine’s day number exchange. 

As already communicated don’t give the number to anyone else, this 

number is exclusively for you. 

Be nice to your secret number holder and don’t try to force them to 

anything! If your partner is like this to you, please tell us asap so we can

help you out! 

After we cleared the path, here is your number:

XXXX-XXXXXXXX

  
  


Wooyoung knows Yunho has to text this to everybody so he just sends an  _ okay  _ sticker with a heart back. 

It’s sunday. Wooyoung lays in his bed, staring at the number Yunho just sent to him. This number he so desperately hoped was Yeosang’s and if it was not, could only become a friend at most, not his valentine. 

The clock ticks, minutes pass without him doing anything else besides staring. Until finally he reaches out and pressed on the number, opening a new chat with it. Yet again his eyes look at the blank chat. His heart was beating just a bit faster. 

  
  


**_Wooyoung:_ **

Hi!! 

I got your number from the exchange event!

Minutes pass by but there is no answer to his messages. He gulps when he decides he can’t change that and gets up. It was 10am and Wooyoung hadn’t eaten yet. Thinking this hard on an empty stomach couldn’t be healthy. 

San was already sitting at their small table and was doing his  _ something _ but not eating. He greeted Wooyoung a good morning before he was immersed in his phone again. 

“What are you staring at so intensely this earlier?” 

“It’s past 10am Wooyoung.” 

“So? My question is still valid.” 

San sighs dramatically before he hands his phone over to Wooyoung, showing him the message displayed. Which was the same Wooyoung had gotten just earlier.

“You participated too? I thought you didn’t want to.” 

“I don’t.” The alpha nods and a subtle leather scent begins to fill the room. “But after you told me that Yunho was the one hosting it, I was tempted to just ditch my partner and try to write Yunho-”

“But now you regret thinking like this because you’re actually a softie and just deeply in love.” 

San’s head hits the table and Wooyoung pats his pink hair, wondering if what they felt at the moment was similar. 

“Is it wrong if I just text both? I mean, I can at least try to write with Yunho, right?” 

“The worst thing that would happen is that Yunho tells you no and cuts you off or doesn’t acknowledge your messages.” 

“Now you should be the one feeding me lies.” 

“Sorry, can’t do that. If I go down I’ll take you with me, bestie.” 

He gives San his phone back and prepares himself a cup of noodles because he would skip lunch now anyway. While he waits for the water to boil in their very small provisional kitchen, does he check his phone again but his heart drops a bit when it shows no new notifications. 

“Did you write yours already?” San asks. 

“Yeah but they haven’t replied yet.” 

“Do you think it might be Yeosang?” 

San lifts his head high enough to stare at Wooyoung. 

“No. Why would I be this lucky and get the number of Yeosang who’s quite literally the man of my dreams.” He runs his hand through his hair while his other grips the phone tighter. “It would be too much of a coincidence.” 

“Never say never.”

“Oh shut up-” 

Both of them go silent when Wooyoung’s notification sound goes off. They share a glance before Wooyoung unlocks his screen and stares at the message. 

  
  


**_Unknown:_ **

Hello, I’m sorry for writing back so late. 

I wasn’t sure on how to reply so it took me a while. 

  
  


“What does it say?” San asks, gesturing towards the phone. 

“That they didn’t know what to say so it took them awhile.” 

“But that’s great! It means the other is genuine about this exchange and tries to not be weird.” 

Wooyoung only hums while tapping the message so the other would see that he read them. Blowing on his cup of noodles he breaks his wooden chopsticks and sits down with San, who glances over but decides to get back to his own dilemma. His leather scent is still there but less sour. 

He blows his steaming hot noodles while his mind tries to find a proper way to respond without sounding off or less  _ Wooyoung _ like. Especially since this person seems to be more on the hesitant side. 

Though he decides that he should just answer as soon as possible to lessen waiting time for the other. And not make them anxious. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Oh, no worries!

I wasn’t sure how to start either

since I don’t see you and stuff because

usually I’m the one starting conversations anyway.

I’m saying too much aren’t I

Sorry :c

Wooyoung took a deep breath before he laid his phone down and began eating. For a moment it was silent in their little dorm room. He saw the alpha tipping something on his phone before backspacing it all, writing, erasing, writing- and he felt bad for his best friend. Wooyoung could understand him and the conflicted feelings which came with crushing on someone apparently out of your reach. 

Both of them stopped in their doings when Wooyoung’s notification sound goes off again, this time faster than the last time- 

**_Unknown:_ **

Please don’t say sorry. 

I appreciate that you try to make me comfortable.

Thank you, whoever you might be. 

… :)!

“What are you smiling about?” San asks and Wooyoung jerks when the other is suddenly hanging off of his shoulder, peeking at his screen. “Ah, I see.” 

“Dude, stop peeking at my messages.” 

Wooyoung tries to shove him off but the other just makes himself heavier while trying to steal his noodles. He lets the other eat what should have been his lunch and writes an answer. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

No no thank you for not blocking me first thing

**_Unknown:_ **

Why would I do that? 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Maybe you could’ve thought I’m a creep or smth

**_Unknown:_ **

Should I question what goes through your brain?

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Please don’t I don’t understand it either

by the way!! 

Today is valentine’s day!! 

**_Unknown:_ **

I noticed. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

So….?

**_Unknown:_ **

So?

Wooyoung groans when the other seems to not understand his implication and San laughs next to his ear, almost spilling the cup of noodles at Wooyoung’s distress. 

“This person is playing with you of all people~” San laughs and Wooyoung sends him a death glare.

“Maybe they just have no idea what I’m about to ask!” He argues back. 

“Suit yourself.” San waves it off after he places the now empty cup of noodles back down, smirking when Wooyoung notices and whines. “You’re going to eat anyway, don’t pout now.” 

**_Unknown:_ **

Uhm..? Did I say something wrong? 

Wooyoung can almost smell the distress the pause in their conversation had caused even though he had no idea who the other was. Once more he glares at San before fully focusing on his task for this day. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

No!!

My roomie just stole my food so I had to fight

**_Unknown:_ **

Oh. 

Did you get your food back?

**_Wooyoung:_ **

No >:(

Can you believe he just ate everything.

**_Unknown:_ **

Seems like a true friend you can only find at university. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Unknown person, you are so right. 

Ah. 

I don’t know if this makes you uncomfortable, if it does

please say so!

Because I was thinking of taking you out today?! 

If you want that is! 

It doesn’t have to be a date or anything, just to 

get to know each other.

We could get dinner or maybe a coffee?

Silence. No answer back. Wooyoung already begins to sweat, hearing a  _ don’t get your sour scent all over our room  _ when he becomes stressed that he might have said something wrong. Wonders if he should take back what he had said to make the other feel comfortable with him when the answer appears in his chat box. 

**_Unknown:_ **

Are you sure you want to meet me?

I’m not so special that you have to waste

your valentine’s day on me. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Well, if you are special or nor is something

I can only make sure after meeting you. 

But everyone is special!!

I’m not doing anything today, really. 

**_Unknown:_ **

But you don’t know who I am and you still want to meet me?

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Yes of course!

Even if we don’t hit off we can always 

become friends!

**_Unknown:_ **

Don’t you want to know my name at least?

Wooyoung laughs at the other’s cute behaviour, the way they seem to really make sure if it was alright to spend a couples’ day with him. He found it endearing. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

No, you can tell me yours when we meet later? ;)

For a moment his finger hovers over the backspace button but he leaves it be and sends it anyway. Better the person he was writing with saw Wooyoung as the person he is. 

**_Unknown:_ **

Okay.

Just…

Don’t be disappointed when you see me? 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

I could never!!

Wooyoung gets up abruptly, startling San in the process who looks at him with wide eyes. His vanilla and lavender scent had calmed down again and was filling their dorm room with his calming scent now. With lightning speed he chose his outfit so he could tell the other how he would look, fearing in a crowded place on valentine’s day he could be easily overlooked. 

His favorite grey sweater was chosen easily, it looked fancy being two layered and combined with a necklace it was perfect. Pairing it up with a pair of slightly ripped jeans and he was ready to go. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Let’s meet around 12 at the Aurora Coffee Shop!

I’m wearing a grey sweater plus blue jeans

and my jacket is black!! 

So you don’t oversee me!

**_Unknown:_ **

I have a feeling someone like you is 

hard to oversee anyway. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Touché

**_Unknown:_ **

I’m glad we agree. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Alright see you there!

Gonna make myself pretty for you :*

Ah by the way my name is Wooyoung!

**_Unknown:_ **

I know. 

Wooyoung almost drops his phone on his way to the bathroom, his blood running cold and hot at the same time. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

What?!

You know my name?

From where?

Hello~??

>:C!!

You better be not a stalker, my roomie

knows taekwondo! 

A sigh leaves his mouth when he sees that his messages got read but no answer is sent after minutes of waiting for one. One part of his brain is worried because a random number he had texted knew who he was and that’s weird. On the other hand, the other part is rational and comes up with excuses like  _ someone who might have always wanted to text you but was too afraid  _ or  _ someone you know but they might have changed their number.  _

Wooyoung is very social, knows lots of people, makes friends wherever he goes so it isn’t unlikely that he might actually know this person. But worried is he nonetheless. 

When he’s ready to leave their dorm he hears San yelling after him.

“Did you take your suppressants and scent blockers just in case?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry! See you later and have fun writing Yunho!” 

He hears San sputter at his words and snickers when he finally goes out, heart pounding. In the depths of his mind he still wishes that his secret number holder is Yeosang, of course he wishes for it but the rational part of his mind tells him that it is simply not possible. 

Yet his heart yearns for it, what can he do?

  
  


\---

“I can’t do this.” 

He muttered into his hands, facing hiding due to the blush on his face. 

“Why? He seems to be excited about your meet-up.” 

Yeosang looks at his tall friend with a pained expression, showing him the messages Wooyoung had just sent back to his own last message. 

“He thinks I’m a stalker!” 

Yunho laughs at Yeosang’s distress, patting his shoulder.

“The moment he sees you, he will think otherwise, don’t worry.” 

But Yeosang has to worry, he thinks. How could he not worry about this? Meeting the one person he had been itching to talk to for months now, this one man who never left his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Just the thought about his vanilla and lavender scent made his heart race. 

“Are you sure?” He can’t help but ask. 

“Very sure.” Seonghwa chims in, putting his arm around Yeosang’s shoulder. “I know someone who knows San, Wooyoung’s best friend, and this someone told me that Wooyoung is very much into you. This is your chance to finally make the boy you’ve been loving from afar yours.” 

That has Yeosang blush even more, the heat radiating from his body while his scent of fresh rain gave away his nervousness. The alpha had never met anyone with the intention of settling but Wooyoung was someone he felt this for, the need to have him close not as a friend but as a partner. To be the one who Wooyoung could proudly introduce as his mate- Yeosang wanted that. 

Now he was so close to it but he was so nervous. What if Wooyoung wouldn’t like him?

What if he was too shy? Too silent? Not  _ alpha  _ enough? 

“Your thoughts are too loud, dummy.” Yunho knocks at his head lightly to regain Yeosang’s attention. “You’re perfect the way you are and if Wooyoung really is already in love with you, that means he likes you for who you are.” 

“Agreed. Wooyoung seemed pretty genuine in his feelings for you.” 

Seonghwa agrees with the other alpha and ushers Yeosang up. 

“Now stop worrying yourself and get yourself ready for the date of your life.” 

Yeosang nods, knowing that he wanted this date and he couldn’t just run away now. Not when Wooyoung was finally so close. While he vanishes inside of his room does he hear Seonghwa say to Yunho:

“And  _ you  _ finally text San back! There is the boy you’ve been pining over finally texting you and you don’t have the guts to text back!”

Ah yes, the two of them were some helpless alphas. 

\---

Sitting in Aurora was already painful on a normal busy day. Today, however, there were countless couples coming in and out of the coffee shop while flirting with each other and it makes Wooyoung’s heart race. 

Really, he isn’t bitter about what other people have. Wooyoung knew he could get a date for valentine’s day pretty easily if he tried, after all he was a beautiful omega who was desired by some, looked after by many. He knew about his charms and the way he could wrap people around his finger. 

But this was different. Both his heart and his mind wanted Yeosang to be the one sitting down in front of him. To have the shy alpha he had been crushing on be the one who’s number he had gotten. 

Even if they weren’t meant to be more than friends, Wooyoung wanted to be close to him. He seemed to be a fun person, someone so different from himself, he could see them fit together perfectly. Kang Yeosang was an enigma he wanted to solve. 

While waiting for the other person to arrive, he was asked three times if he was free, which he had to decline three times because  _ no _ , a pretty omega like him wasn’t free on valentine’s day. And  _ no _ , he wouldn’t send his date away for them. 

The waiting made him restless. Wooyoung had been early, around half an hour, and now he was already on his second iced coffee. 

Was his date not coming? 

Wooyoung gulped, thinking about the last message he had received from the secret number and wondered if he just hadn’t recognized his date yet because they were hiding. 

Maybe it was a stalker after all-

Wooyoung’s thoughts got cut off when he noticed the one scent among hundreds. Fresh rain. And the scent was so strong. His hands began to shake when he slowly turned around, heart racing when his eyes met the ones he had wanted to see so much. Because there he was, standing just behind him with a small smile while drowning in a way to giant hoodie. 

Yeosang was here. Standing behind him. Looking at  _ him  _ and not someone else. He looked at Wooyoung. 

He saw the alpha gulp before he spoke softly.

“Hi? I think we… were supposed to meet here.” 

Wooyoung was pretty sure all of his facial expressions went point blank. It was like he erased all of the known things to become a plain layer only to be painted by the most beautiful colors afterwards.

He smiled while his heart was thumping like crazy. 

“Well, if you are the one who I accused to be a stalker, then yes, you are right.” 

Wooyoung chuckles when he sees the other flush, a hand hiding his face, his own cheeks hurting from smiling too much already. 

“I didn’t stalk you-” Yeosang tries to defend himself while taking the seat across from him, the most part of his face still covered by a cute sweater paw. “I knew your number from the beginning-” 

“How come?” 

Yeosang seems to be caught off-guard by the question, eyes comically widening and he sputters a few excuses before he takes a deep breath and straightens his back, though his scent still gives away that he’s embarrassed. This sweet scent of fresh rain around them. Wooyoung found it endearing, knowing he could make Yeosang react like this. 

“Don’t be mad?” 

“I could never be mad at you, Yeosang.” 

That has Yeosang halt, staring at Wooyoung.

“You know who I am?” 

“Of course I do, who doesn’t?” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Especially after our encounter in the library I had you on my radar.” 

Yeosang finally reveals his face when he lays his hands down on the table and shows the brightest smile, which makes his heart skip multiple beats. And even if Yeosang was shy at this very moment, he seemed to be  _ happy.  _

“This is surprising…" The alpha says and Wooyoung sees the way his cheeks slowly grow in color.  _ Cute.  _ "But not unpleasant. I had you on my..  _ radar _ for a while too." 

That surprised Wooyoung, his eyebrows rising, a questioning look on his face. He,  _ Wooyoung,  _ had been on Yeosang’s radar? The alpha had known about  _ him _ ? Wooyoung couldn’t believe it. His mind and heart ran a mile per hour, and he was sure his vanilla and lavender scent started to come out a bit, even if it wasn't strong. 

"Let me ask you then, how do you know me?" 

Yeosang’s eyes dart around for a bit before they lay on Wooyoung again and he swears he was falling for the other again. This man had no right to look this attractive. 

"Actually… I've known you since university started. One day I met up with Yeonjun, a dance major and saw you dancing from the corner of my eyes while I waited. Afterwards I just..  _ kind of _ … stared at you-"

"So you  _ did  _ stalk me."

"No! I just fell for you back then!"

The moment the alpha realizes he had just revealed his secret, hidden feelings, he had buried his face in his hands once more, leaving Wooyoung in a state of shock behind. His heart thumping against his chest, he felt like it was ready to jump out any minute now. 

Yeosang,  _ the  _ Kang Yeosang, was not only interested in him but also  _ crushing  _ on him? 

Wooyoung wanted to know who was pranking him on valentine’s day. Only to see that Yeosang seemed very genuine about his words. And Wooyoung knew the alpha wasn't one to do such tasteless jokes. 

"So, you say that I'm your crush? That's why you know me?" His voice shakes a bit and Yeosang had noticed, peeking over his sweater paw. 

"Yeah." The beautiful alpha rasps out. "The incident in the library had me freaking out as soon as you were gone- Seonghwa said I should have talked to you more but I didn't know how."

Wooyoung doesn't know what to say, he's just utterly speechless. His crush, the one he had wanted to be his mate, his partner, was reciprocating his feelings. He was very close to freaking out and jumping out of excitement. This day got more surreal with every passing moment. 

Yet his silence seemed to have evoked a false conclusion in Yeosang’s head who dodged his searching eyes and murmured:

"I'm sorry, I know it's weird-" 

"There is nothing to be sorry about. It isn't weird at all." 

"But- an alpha like  _ me  _ falling for an omega like  _ you _ ? Isn't that.. ruling me out?" 

"Ruling you out… for what?" For a moment he doesn't get it before the light bulb goes on and he reaches over the table to free Yeosang’s face from his hands, at least partly. "Just because I'm loud and befriending literally everyone does not mean my mate has to be like me. Yeosang, I thought you might have noticed it already but I'm very much in love with you ever since the library incident. I like you even though we are so fundamentally different. Seeing you shy and reserved is so cute, it makes my heart beat like crazy." 

Yeosang’s blush intensifies even more and Wooyoung is still in disbelief that an alpha like Yeosang, someone who looked like a model, a doll, a mannequin, could blush so prettily. 

"It took me weeks before I was able to follow your social media because what I felt was so real, so  _ not  _ crush like that I was afraid of it. You're so popular for your behavior, they way you are and interact with others that I thought I wouldn't fit you. Seeing you here today is more than I could've dreamed about." 

"R-really…?" The alpha stutters, stumbles over the one single word he can say while his hand curls around Wooyoung’s. The touch is electrifying. Yeosang is so soft to touch. 

"Really, I'm the happiest person on earth right now. My heart is beating like crazy. If I wouldn't have taken my scent blockers I would probably flood this entire place with my happiness tinted scent." 

That has the alpha chuckle. It's like the entire planet stood still, everything wanting to listen to his adorable laugh. And so does Wooyoung. 

He intertwines their hands and feels the heat rush through his body, his omega jumping in ecstasy that not only his feelings were acknowledged but also that it was such a nice, caring alpha. It made Wooyoung want to never let go again. 

"Does that mean-?" Yeosang asks, his voice tinted with hesitation but also hope. 

"Hmmm." Wooyoung hums. "Do you want to try this out? Dating and stuff? Being my boyfriend?" 

"Yeah… I would like that." 

Wooyoung smiles warmly at the other before he pulls his phone out and saves the unknown number, changing the name to  _ My Yeosangie.  _

"What did you do?" The older man asks with great curiosity. Wooyoung shows him the new contact and giggles, his eye-smile so pretty. 

"Now that I think about it. How did you know my number in the first place?" 

Yeosang’s eyes widened at the question, he had probably forgotten about this entirely after their little talk. It takes a moment before the alpha can answer him.

"Yunho is one of my friends, he gave it to me after you entered the event. I- I didn't know how to start a conversation and Seonghwa brought up the idea to just give you my number and wait for you to message me first." 

"So you cheated." 

"No!"

"Oh you did, Yeosangie." 

  
  
  


They laughed and conversed more until both of them had eaten and were ready to go. Yeosang hooked his arm when Wooyoung gave his arm, together walking like this through the cold winter, their breaths coming out in little fog clouds. 

And it was better than anything he had ever experienced, just talking with Yeosang evoked feelings in him as if he had known him his entire life. 

Their conversation was easy, flowing without any problem, their feelings completely aligning. 

It was a freeing feeling- after months of pining and admiring from afar he was finally able to hold him close. Of course Wooyoung agreed with the alpha when he was asked if they could take their time with the relationship because it was Yeosang’s first and he didn’t want to rush anything. 

To say that Wooyoung was over the moon at the revelation would be understatement because his body vibrated for sure, heart once more wanting to escape. 

So he wasn’t even lucky enough to have the university's heartthrob as his boyfriend now, he was also his  _ first  _ boyfriend in general. Could Wooyoung get any luckier at this point. Probably not. 

Together they walked back to their university dorms and the thought of parting with his love was already tugging at his heart. Yeosang was all excited when he pulled the omega to his dorm room, pointing at the door so his new boyfriend could remember which room was his.  _ Adorable _ . 

That’s how they found themselves standing in front of the door, staring while smiles in their eyes and on their lips, their hearts beating certainly at the same time. 

It’s when Yeosang’s finger curl around his just a bit tighter that he can’t help but ask:

“Can I hug you? I know you said to take it slow but could you grant me a hug?”

Yeosang is certainly taken back by sudden request, the new flush on his cheeks saying as much but Wooyoung is determined, as long as he doesn’t say no. He might not be able to kiss Yeosang just yet but he would like to at least hug him once in a while, Wooyoung was just a person in need of touch. 

“Hug?” Wooyoung nods slowly, not trying to push him. “A hug is okay.”

Wooyoung smiles when he slowly steps up and let’s his arms circle around the alpha’s torso, feeling how hesitant the other is to hug back before two hands are placed on Wooyoung’s back. 

A sigh leaves his mouth when he hooks his chin over Yeosang’s shoulder and just inhales his soft, calming smell of fresh rain. Wooyoung loved it. The way Yeosang seemed to seamlessly fit inside of his arms and against his body, his scent swirling in his mind. It felt so good to have him this close. He’s sure Yeosang can feel his heartbeat at this point. 

His nose is pressed against Yeosang’s neck when Yeosang puts his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, nuzzling his head against the omega’s. He almost purrs at the feeling and closes his eyes, nuzzling Yeosang’s neck even more. 

Rubbing his head against the visible skin, inhaling his scent. It makes his head a bit lightheaded. His inner omega vibrating, wanting to never smell anything else. 

And suddenly Yeosang whimpers and snaps them back into reality, Wooyoung immediately breaking their hug to get some distance between them. Yeosang’s eyes are blown wide in confusion and shyness, hands folded in front of his chest.

“Did you just-?” He asks, flushed cheeks underlining his voice. 

“Scent you? Yeah, I’m sorry.” His head hangs low because he just overstepped the older’s boundaries. “I got a bit carried away-”

“I- I kind of  _ liked  _ it-” 

“Huh?” 

“I mean.. I’m your boyfriend now… it would have happened eventually.” 

“As long as you are comfortable with it…” 

Yeosang nods, making sure that Wooyoung saw his reaction, even went as far as to step closer again to let his head fall onto Wooyoung’s shoulder. He had to gulp. 

“Thank you Wooyoung.” 

“For what?”

“Giving us a chance.” 

“You're the only one I want to have a chance with.” 

“Yah, stop being cheesy.” Yeosang pushes against his chest and they laugh together before Yeosang steps away. A warm smile was gracing his lips. “I guess I have to go now, my phone keeps vibrating in my pocket and I’m pretty sure that’s Seonghwa’s mother senses tingling.”

“So he’s going to squeeze out every little information out of you to make sure that I didn’t hurt you?” Wooyoung jokes, Yeosang laughs along, nodding in agreement. 

“You didn’t so don’t worry, he will have no dirt on you.” 

In Yeosang’s eyes glint mischievousness and Wooyoung shortly fears his boyfriend’s best friend before Yeosang waves it off and takes a few steps backwards towards his door. 

“Write me?” It sounded like a cute request when Yeosang asked, still a bit of hesitation swinging in it. 

“Totally. You should go inside now though, even I can hear your phone now.” 

Wooyoung winks when Yeosang nods and shies away, already beginning to get his keys out. He takes this as his cue to leave, walking down the hallways to his own room. 

  
  
  
  
  


He can take two, maybe three steps inside after he had closed the door before a very heavy alpha throws him onto the ground and Wooyoung moans in pain, not exactly knowing what he did to deserve this rough treatment from his friend. Glancing up at the alpha made his eyebrows rise. 

“I can smell it, Jung Wooyoung. Who did you  _ scent. _ ” 

That has him push back against San who fell back on his ass and had the audacity to pout at him. 

“Well, who do you think I would scent?” He bites back, equally as pouty now. 

San stares at him for a hot minute, his pretty little alpha brain trying to work through the possible candidates before the answer dawns on him and the pout gets whipped away by a very bright, enthusiastic smile.

“Yeosang! No way. Your date really was Yeosang!” 

So what if he smiles a bit embarrassed, San hadn’t had to jump right back onto Wooyoung after he had just given him free. Strong arms holding him tight and with a head nuzzling his chest do the two find themselves on the ground, San refusing to let go. Maybe it had always been a wish of San’s to have a pack at some point. His wishes seemed to get closer to be fulfilled, at least in his head. 

“It was an accident though.” 

“An accident?” San mutters into his shirt, making sure to leave his leather scent behind. 

“He asked me to take everything slow because  _ -surprise-  _ he’s in love with me but had never a serious relationship before. So I asked him for a hug, you know me I need some physical relationship, and he agreed but I got carried away and scented him. Yeosang freaked out a bit but told me that he  _ liked  _ it and it made my brain go blank. Seriously, a blushy alpha stumbling over his words- can it get cuter than that?”

“Okay, but that’s mad cute.” San pushes himself up on his arms and hovers over Wooyoung. “Is he  _ really  _ that cute?”

“Very.” Wooyoung puts both hands over his face to hide the wide smile forming on his lips. “I would've melted on the spot. How can someone so cute exist? It should be illegal. He stole my heart all over again.” 

San separates from him when he hides his face but Wooyoung can smell the genuine happiness in his scent. 

“I’m glad it worked out for you. If he can make you this happy after finally having a full on conversation, then I think he might be indeed the right one.” 

“He is. Just this day alone made me the happiest person on this entire earth.” 

\---

The moment Yeosang steps inside, he’s immediately hit by a wave of sour, anxious scent. Seonghwa’s to be precise. And he can guess why. 

Waddling over to where he expects his roommate to be, he finds him, pouting while Yunho and Mingi try to cheer him up. All three of them turn to Yeosang and he can’t even react fast enough before Seonghwa is all over him, immediately noticing the strange scent on him and giving him a pained expression. 

“He  _ scented  _ you?! Already?!” 

“Yeosang really smells differently- is that vanilla and lavender? That’s such a nice scent to have.” 

“Look at the blush! Wooyoung must have gone all out-”

“No!  _ No,  _ it was an accident.” Yeosang tries to calm them down but only fires up their opinions, while Yunho and Mingi begin to discuss Wooyoung’s scent does Seonghwa almost faint in shock, the dramatic beta holding onto Yeosang for his dear life. “He respected my boundaries, Hwa, you don’t have to be so worried about him. Really.”

“How can I not worry when my sweet, innocent best friend comes home from his  _ first  _ date and reeks of someone outside of his bond  _ already?! _ ”

“You can worry, Seonghwa but Yeosang is old enough to decide on his own what he likes and dislikes.” Yunho chimes in and pulls the eldest away from a furiously blushing Yeosang. 

“How can you be so calm about this?” The beta demands and Yunho chuckles at the distress, nudging their heads together. 

“Because this means Wooyoung really is  _ the  _ one for Yeosang. Just imagine how happy our selfless boy will be when he finally has someone for himself. Also, the more people join our bond the more it really becomes a pack bond. Isn’t that exciting?” 

Yeosang sees how Mingi, the other beta, nods along, a wide smile on his face when their eyes meet. And even though he’s sure his best friend would need a few days to get used to this new dynamic, was he also sure that his pack was behind him no doubt. If he’s happy they are happy too. 

He thinks he can sneak away until Seonghwa wiggles free and walks over to him, holding his face in his hands. 

“He better come around and introduces himself or else I won’t allow you two to meet.”

“Seonghwa!”

“I think he would love to meet you.” Yeosang calmly replies, the heat still on his cheeks but he’s confident in his words. Seonghwa all but sights at his words and lets him slip away, knowing that Yeosang needed his alone time after a day like this, he would tell them about his day as soon as he felt like it anyway. 

  
  


\---

  
  


**_Yeosang:_ **

Seonghwa wants to meet you. 

Wooyoung sits straight up in his bed when he receives the message late at night, staring at the phone in disbelief. His boyfriend’s best friend was already on the move and wanted to meet? They had just started their relationship a few hours ago. 

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Is my life in danger 〣( ºΔº )〣?

Does he want me dead?

Did he expect me to give you something?

Oh god did you expect me to bring a present?! I forgot TT

**_Yeosang:_ **

No!

No to all of them.

You have a wild fantasy huh. 

****

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Well, if you say it like this…

I’m just nervous OK  (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**_Yeosang:_ **

Huh? Nervous? You?

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Yesh (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

**_Yeosang:_ **

Oh

Why

**_Wooyoung:_ **

I just like you so much

It still feels surreal

Knowing you are my boyfriend

╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

His nevorsity begins to pull at his heart when he doesn’t get a reaction afterwards, wondering if he had been too straight forward with his overflowing feelings. However, Yeosang had liked it when he had scented him so could this really be too much? Wooyoung almost cries in relief when Yeosang finally messages him back.

**_Yeosang:_ **

Sorry, I had to throw out Seonghwa. 

He tried to spy on me. 

…

I like you too, a lot, and I’m glad you are

my boyfriend now.. <3

**_Wooyoung:_ **

Ah!!!!!!!!!!!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Gotta sleep now so you better 

sleep soon too!

Good night sweet dreams (｡・//ε//・｡)

**_Yeosang:_ **

You too, sleep well <3

To say the least, Wooyoung slept late but very good that night.

\---

As already announced by Yeosang, did Seonghwa indeed wanted to meet him, stood one day in front of his room and knocked on the door just shortly after 9am. San had been the one to open up and be met with a pouty beta who politely shoved him out of the way and pulled Wooyoung into a cross-examination. It took a while and both of them before they could calm Seonghwa’s very protective motherly side and make him see that Wooyoung had only good intentions with Yeosang. 

He had to promise that he would treat Yeosang the right way, protect him no matter what and support his future decisions. Seonghwa also made him promise to come by once a month to have some kind of  _ family gathering _ as he explained- which was just them playing games in the end. 

With Seonghwa’s blessing, and from Yunho and Mingi as well, are the two of them now regularly meeting up. And it still feels as easy as their first date. 

Once a week they meet to eat out together, get a coffee at Auroras’ and talk about anything and everything. Making sure to spend time whenever they can, even if it was just lunch or a good night kiss. 

As Wooyoung soon noticed did they indeed fit like a puzzle, and Yeosang had been the missing piece to complete his. The one piece which clicked with great satisfaction. 

Scenting became a more regular thing between them as well. At first it was only Wooyoung who did it since Yeosang was embarrassed to do it. It made Wooyoung happy when he smelt that their scents mixed up and surrounded the alpha enough to be noticed by others. It would be a lie if he said it wasn’t satisfying to see their jealousy. Wooyoung loved it. Even more when Yeosang was the one initiating any type of contact, even if it was just to hold hands. 

After noticing and  _ admitting  _ the way their scents mixed made Yeosang giddy and calm at the same time, became the mutual scenting a thing they did almost every day. Taking five minutes out of their schedules to refresh their scents. 

At some point hoodies and sweaters got swapped, Wooyoung falling asleep inside of Yeosang’s more often than not, swearing he would give them back when he had washed them but kept them anyway. That Yeosang looked absolutely adorable in Wooyoung’s hoodies was a plus point and pointing it out everytime had become a life goal. 

Wooyoung got asked a lot if it was true that Yeosang had  _ tamed  _ him and he always laughed about that. Yeosang taming him? That sounded ridiculous but people still believed this narrative, those rumours, anyway. When he started to explain that it was mutual attraction they had felt and which had led to their relationship, almost everyone was sceptical at his words. 

In their minds it made more sense if a wild, live loving omega was pulled in and made to settle down by an alpha. That everything was mutual, based on trust with both of them having the same status in their relationship was just a concept they couldn’t grasp.

Not that it upset Wooyoung. Should they believe what they want to believe, them and their friends know the truth anyway. 

It took a few weeks before Wooyoung had the chance to kiss Yeosang for the first time, their relationship almost two months old at this point. 

“Are you comfortable?” Wooyoung had pulled Yeosang close, making him rest against his chest when they had a comfortable movie night on Wooyoung’s bed, San had gone to Seonghwa for the night. 

Yeosang had hummed, moving into him a bit more. And for quite some time they had just watched and sometimes commented, but overall stayed silent. The atmosphere was perfect, warm- and Yeosang had turned around to smile and point something out, only to freeze and stare back at him. So many thoughts were running through Wooyoung’s mind at that moment. From how beautiful Yeosang looked in artificial light up to his heart stuttering because he still couldn’t believe that the man he had pinned over for so long was actually his boyfriend. 

“What-?” Yeosang’s voice had been soft and it had made Wooyoung smile, his scent inevitable surrounding them. Vanilla and lavender mixing with fresh rain. 

“Nothing. You are just so beautiful, I can’t take my eyes off of you.” 

The alpha sputters, trying to hide away yet Wooyoung doesn’t let him, not this time, turns his head back gently. There, in this exact moment with dimmed lights and the movie playing in the background, Wooyoung knew what he wanted, what he liked to propose. Yeosang’s eyes mirrored confusion but also expectations and it had Wooyoung gulp. He had waited for this. 

“Can I kiss you? Is that okay?” 

Yeosang’s eyes had fled for a moment, gazing at a far away point before he slowly nodded, shying into himself when his eyes slipped close. Wooyoung couldn’t help himself but let his finger brush over those beautiful lips he was allowed to kiss and did exactly that the moment after. It was short and definitely not the roller coaster ride people expect it to be. If it was anything, it was warm. 

Wooyoung’s heart ran a bit faster that night, his mind blanking out when those soft plump lips pressed back against his and one kiss became multiple. 

Seonghwa had scolded him the next day when he had seen Yeosang’s swollen red lips while San had snickered in the background, Yunho and Mingi just giving their thumbs up. Yeosang had hid his face on Wooyoung’s shoulder out of embarrassment, Wooyoung had pressed a kiss against his crown in return. Yeosang just made his heart swell every time. 

From that night onwards it became one of their favourite things to do-  _ kissing _ . Outside, inside, with or without the others present. They liked to sneak kisses and pecks whenever it was possible. Yeosang still blushed every time but he wasn’t as embarrassed anymore. 

His favourite became morning kisses after a sleepover. Usually they would end up tangled after a night with one spooning the other and whoever woke up first kissed the other awake. 

Once he had faked his sleep and enjoyed the soft kiss Yeosang had given him until he had pulled Yeosang into a heavy, more needy kiss which got too heated for a morning after a long movie night and they broke it due to heavy breathing and the lack of oxygen. Yeosang had glared at him. Wooyoung pouted. They laughed and everything was alright. 

Even San and Yunho made progress as Yeosang pointed out one day, saying he had seen them on a date just earlier. 

“They looked at each other as if they had already mated.” 

Wooyoung subconsciously flushed a bit at the topic of  _ mating _ especially considering San’s part time job- which he hadn’t disclosed to Yeosang. He thought about this regarding Yeosang as well. 

“Maybe they finally noticed how head over heels they are for each other.” Had he replied and tried to avoid Yeosang’s eyes. 

Thankfully Yeosang hadn’t noticed his reaction and instead told him what he saw, what he thought about the two alphas together, how happy he was that Yunho found someone so reliable and nice with San. 

That his mind slipped to  _ mating _ Yeosang was something he didn’t speak about, not that day and not any time after, not even when San asked him about it. It was just something he couldn’t form into words. The desire and need to make their relationship final. How could he ever voice that out just like this?

  
  
  
  
  


Of course one day Yeosang would catch up. Even if the alpha had no experience with any of those typical relationships and second gender stuff, did he pick up that Wooyoung had something on his mind constantly but wasn’t talking about it. 

“Can you please stop hiding whatever you are hiding from me?” 

Yeosang had just stuffed a chicken wing into Wooyoung’s mouth when the question had finally dropped on him. Choking out of shock, he tried to get air back into his lungs, having the older gentle pat his back. 

“H-hiding? What do you mean-” 

“You might be my first boyfriend but I know how our second genders work, Wooyoungie. Especially omega and alpha relationships.”

“You researched it?” 

“I-” Yeosang sighs, putting his own chicken wing down. “If you don’t talk to me about it I have to. Also, you know how Seonghwa is, having the whole  _ keep yourself and Wooyoung safe and clean  _ talk. Not having babies early on and such stuff. Not that I was unaware of any of this! I listened in school.” He waved it off. “I researched how real life relationships work like, how fast others are with their relationships.”

Wooyoung groans at that. Of course Seonghwa had to talk about this, how could the elder not when Yeosang was his favourite little boy to mush over. 

“I’m not out to have babies while we are still in university.” He clarified. 

“I know and I told him that.” 

“Good.” He reaches for Yeosang’s hand. His own becomes sweaty when he sees the dark eyes of his boyfriend looking back at him. Even if the other hadn’t noticed the change, Wooyoung certainly did, a shiver running down his spine. His inner omega liked the change immediately. “What do you want to talk about then?” 

“What you are hiding from me. Wooyoungie, what makes your mind work so much?” 

He has to gulp when Yeosang looks at him with a pleading look. The alpha couldn’t see inside of his mind, Wooyoung knew as much but he still had no way of actually forming his  _ want  _ into words which  _ correctly  _ mirrored what he felt. Yeosang didn’t want to rush anything but Wooyoung was already steps ahead and wanted to mate and put claiming marks on each other. 

Wasn’t that too fast? Why was he rushing?

“You make my mind work so much, Sangie.” 

That has the alpha raising a questioning eyebrow at him, very clearly telling him to specify because Wooyoung's state of mind always revolves around Yeosang and he had no problem announcing this to everyone they met. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s right.” Wooyoung tries to defend himself. “It's just- ever since you brought up the topic about San and Yunho looking like a mated pair it made me think about things I shouldn’t think about.” 

He sees how Yeosang’s eyes widen in surprise at his words. 

“You said you wanted to take it slow and I totally want to respect that! I don’t want to push you in any corner. As of lately our cuddle sessions become so regular and kisses turn into make-outs… I’m just a horny young man at this point. I want to  _ mate  _ with you, very much if I’m honest but I thought I would make you uncomfortable if I brought it up. Especially since neither of us has ever initiated more than kissing.” 

“Because you thought I wouldn’t want it…?” 

“Yeah, you never stated anything related to this so I wanted to give you your freedom to decide. I waited half a year, I could wait another.” 

They sit for a moment in silence. Wooyoung’s cheeks are definitely aflame at this point, weird out at himself now that he had confessed those inner desires. Omegas usually were demanding and possessive over their partners, even stronger if said mate was an alpha, yet Wooyoung had never really acted very differently. He would have clung to Yeosang no matter what. 

That his inner omega, the needy side of him which demanded attention, practically spread the seed of getting intimate with his boyfriend in his mind had made him go crazy. Thankfully he was still taking both scents blockers (mild) and suppressants (strong) to keep everything at bay, like most omegas did at this day and age. If he hadn’t taken those and risked a heat, who knows what could’ve happened. Now he could regulate them to twice a year and his last one had been shortly before valentine’s day. 

Yet he felt every fibre of his body vibrate when Yeosang looked at him with those blown, confused eyes, which mirrored how unsuspecting the other had been of his thoughts. And Wooyoung hadn’t even said the  _ real  _ problem yet, what made his mind really work so hard. 

“I- okay, I don’t know where to start.” Yeosang laughs, rubbing the back of his mind. “I’m sorry that I made you feel like I wouldn’t want to…  _ mate  _ with you. That’s not the case. I mean I really want to!” 

For a moment Yeosang seemed to panic, thinking Wooyoung could’ve misunderstood what he wanted to say but the omega smiled, encouraging him to continue. 

“It’s just a bit- embarrassing to talk about? You are my boyfriend and definitely the one I want to mate with but it still makes my heart race every time I think about it. And since you didn’t push anything I thought you just weren’t interested in me this way-”

“What.” 

Now it was Wooyoung who blanked, not grasping what Yeosang had just said. Wooyoung not wanting Yeosang?  _ Kang Yeosang _ ? The man he surely wanted more than anyone else?

“How did you come to this conclusion? Yeosang, did you ever genuinely look at yourself before? How could I not want you when you are literally perfect in every way.” 

“I just-” Yeosang sputtered, not knowing how to explain himself. “I don’t know-” 

Wooyoung laughs at that, doing circles on Yeosang’s hand, trying to calm the alpha whose scent got slightly sour at his distress. 

“Okay, doesn’t matter. We talked about it and now you know I definitely want you.” 

For a moment Yeosang just stares, probably processing what he just heard before a small, shy smile played on his lips and Wooyoung reached over the table to peck them, making sure to let it linger long enough to make his intentions clear. 

“There is something else I have to tell you if we really just want to bare ourselves today like this.” He murmured against Yeosang’s lips. “And I’m not sure if you will like it.” 

Yeosang breaks the kiss to look at Wooyoung before pulling him in once more, this time kissing him first, a kiss with so much warmth, Wooyoung felt like he could tell the alpha everything. 

“Tell me.” 

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I would never if we had a serious conversation like this one.” The other smiled when they both moved back into their chairs while their hands were still connected. 

Wooyoung still has to take a deep breath. Every other alpha would have probably laughed about his next words, except for Yunho and San probably but they were an entirely different case, or at least wouldn’t think about his next words the way Yeosang probably would. And in moments like this it hits again how different Yeosang is, how unique and special. 

“I want to dominate you.” 

Silence, then sputtering followed by choking and Yeosang very furiously flushing. Yeah okay, he had expected this reaction. 

“Wh- _ what- _ ” 

“What I mean is I like to have control inside the bedroom. Yes, even though you are an alpha, I can’t help myself but imagine you doing what I tell you to.” 

Yeosang hides behind his sweater paw, the tips of his ears visibly burning. Yet another reaction he had foreseen. Maybe he should become a fortune teller. 

“Like- like  _ hurting me?”  _

“Dominating doesn’t equal hurting, baby. I don’t have to hurt you to control you, I would of course only do it if you let me and be comfortable with it.” Wooyoung tries to reassure him, to ease his freaking out alpha boyfriend. “How do I explain this? I… I would like to see you beg for something for example. The image of how beautiful you would look if you were totally fucked out hasn’t left my mind ever since I dreamed about it once.” 

“Wooyoung!” 

“You said I should tell you what’s on my mind!” 

Now he’s equally as embarrassed as his boyfriend. Wooyoung couldn’t explain this need either, he doesn’t know where it comes from. The thought just hadn’t left ever since he had it for the first time and the images his brain provided got more vivid with each time.

They both don’t know how to move onward from this confession and it pains Wooyoung that he had ruined the mood with it.

“Just forget it, it doesn’t matter-”

“No!  _ Ah-  _ I mean-” Wooyoung is taken back when Yeosang yells out and sees the other deflating and inflating right in front of him. “If what you are referring to is being the active force then.. it’s what I would prefer too..” 

“Really? You don’t have to force yourself to say that, I know the thought of an omega taking the lead must be weird.” 

“No.. not at all.” Yeosang waves Wooyoung’s word off, and in his eyes sparked a new found determination. “This might be the usual dynamics since our second genders make us react like this but I never had the desire to… push you down? If that makes sense. You have no idea how fast my heart was beating every time you hovered over me- I thought I’d die right on the spot.” 

Ah. Yeosang is so sweet, he thinks at this moment. He has to gulp down the little fire in his stomach to not push things too far so soon. But it’s hard when Yeosang looks vulnerable and sweet, so close, barely out of his range. 

Wooyoung steals a glance onto his watch. 8:53pm. Would anyone come back and want something at this time? It happened with Seonghwa or San from time to time.

Maybe he just had to risk it today. 

“Let me propose an idea to see if we have the same idea about this.” 

Wooyoung says and he sees Yeosang nod, though the older still prefers to hide behind his sweater paws. 

“We can try this out today. Not going all the way but you know, get a bit closer? I take the lead and you follow, if anything makes you uncomfortable you can tell me immediately about it and we stop. How does that sound?” 

Yeosang gulps visibly, one hand vanishing underneath the table. Wooyoung is very close to losing it at this exact moment. The alpha nods, fidgeting in his seat. 

“Alright, come here, baby. Come sit on my lap.” 

Blown eyes stare at him, a lip getting bitten. Yeosang is unsure. Wooyoung knows it's a lot but he can’t help it when his voice gets a bit lower. 

“I told you to come here, why aren’t you coming then?” 

Yeosang jerks a bit at his colder tone but slowly gets up, his visible skin set ablaze, eyes hazed. The alpha took a bit to round the table and Wooyoung gave him time, inhaled the addictive scent of fresh rain which was newly spiked with arousal. When the older came to a halt next to him he took his hands in his and pulled him onto his lap. Yeosang gasped surprised, almost immediately hiding his face in his shoulder. Wooyoung chuckled at the cute reaction. 

“See? Wasn’t so hard, my alpha needs guidance, huh.” 

The way Yeosang nods against his shoulder is so innocent, it makes Wooyoung’s blood boil with the desire to ruin him. 

He frees his hands and puts them over his shoulders so Yeosang gets the memo and hooks them around, which he does but probably more out of instinct than anything else. Wooyoung is pretty sure the alpha’s head is in pure chaos right now, a constant push and pull inside of him happening. The need to be good fighting the need to dominate, and Wooyoung saw that the good boy side was winning.

Experimentally he lets his hands wander down Yeosang’s sides until they slip underneath the sweater and for a moment they rest on the heated skin, feeling the alpha shudder, jerk at his touch, before he slips them inside of Yeosang’s pants. Fingers cupping both ass cheeks and Yeosang groans deeply, clawing Wooyoung’s shoulder with such an intensity, it made him smirk. 

Yeosang was sensitive. A sensitive pilant alpha at his mercy. Wooyoung had never been turned on more. 

"Wooyoungie-" 

The older rasps against his shoulder. Wooyoung hums to indicate that he was listening but kept on kneading the alpha's ass anyway. 

"Need-  _ ah,  _ please-" 

"Please what baby? I can't help you if you don't articulate your desires." 

Yeosang whines, rubbing his head against the shoulder, fresh rain so strongly tinted with arousal now, Wooyoung’s own length twitched with every little sound that escaped Yeosang’s lips. 

" _ Hurts- _ Can you-? Touch me-?" 

Words are choked out and Wooyoung smiles in satisfaction. This was the Yeosang he had always imagined. Pilant, needy, innocent. One day, he told himself, he would make Yeosang beg to knot Wooyoung, to have the alpha a crying mess to unload his knot. 

"If my baby asks this nicely, I can give out rewards." 

One of his hands slipped to Yeosang’s front, to the tent which had obviously formed, the alpha immediately thrusting into his hand as soon as he curled his fingers around the length. 

Yeosang is thick. Yeosang is long. Not that he was surprised, alpha's were gifted at birth. And it made Wooyoung drool thinking about impaling himself on it one day while Yeosang lies underneath him, blabbing gibberish. Wanting to move but not being able to. 

Ah, so many good things will happen in the future. 

He forces himself to stay with the current situation, moving his hand in a fast pace up and down the alpha’s big length, teeth nibbling his shoulder when he teases the tip. 

It's so obvious that Yeosang had almost no experience, the older already close, shaking more with every flick of his hand. Almost endearing how sweet the elder moaned his name in a needy voice. Wooyoung would go as far and say the only times Yeosang actively touches himself must be in his ruts. 

It makes him smirk.

" _ Youngie- _ " The Alpha chokes and searches for Wooyoung’s lips, trying to kiss him. "Close-  _ coming- _ " 

"Ask me if you can."

Yeosang’s pulls back from kissing his jaw to look at him with bloated eyes and flushed skin, the need practically dripping from his eyes. He denies the alpha when he tries to kiss him and makes sure to show his running out patience through his scent. Yeosang mewled at the change. 

"Omega can alpha come-? I'm  _ good."  _

"Come for me." 

He whispers against Yeosang’s lips and roughly kisses the whiny alpha when his hand picks up the pace, and it doesn't take long before his alpha spills into his pants, all over Wooyoung’s hand. Wooyoung makes sure to keep Yeosang from running away with his other hand, deepening the kiss and swallowing the sounds he makes when Wooyoung pumps him through the orgasm. 

The moment Yeosang’s whines become pained he stops, giving the needy man free. Yeosang pants but seems to be satisfied, eyes not as clouded anymore. 

The alpha groans when Wooyoung pulls out his sticky hand after he had brushed his thumb over the tip one last time, making sure to collect some cum. Smirking, he brushes the thumb against Yeosang’s lips who blushes at the indication but greedily accepts the thumb slipping into his mouth. 

"You look absolutely perfect like this." Wooyoung growls, his own length demanding attention at this point. Yeosang baths in the praise, nodding, sucking in the thumb even more. 

He lets the finger slip out and brush Yeosang’s bottom lip slowly, coating it in salvia. 

"Now it's your turn baby." 

Ah. Yeosang’s eyes darkened again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They do it more often after the particular night. Wooyoung finds out sooner than later that Yeosang likes to be praised, to be taken care of, to be at someone's mercy. At first he's a bit ashamed of himself, saying a good alpha shouldn't be like this. Wooyoung convinces him otherwise. Because Wooyoung blooms in this dynamic they set for themselves. 

Never would he have thought that he would have Yeosang at his mercy one day, but he does. 

What he also learns is that Yeosang likes to have his mouth filled.  _ Oral fixation _ as the older explains embarrassed but ready to answer all of Wooyoung’s questions. Sometimes it's sexual, sometimes it's not. Wooyoung helps him with both. Cockwarming became something Yeosang liked to do after a stressful week of work. Just filling up his mouth while Wooyoung did something, anything, but not minding Yeosang's preferences at all. He was more than glad to help out his boyfriend.

Wooyoung noticed that Yeosang understood his preferences as well. He liked to praise and be in control, he wasn't fond of brats so Yeosang tried to never be one- punishments were something both of them weren't excited about. The alpha played along with his plays, giving Wooyoung control and trust. 

At the mark of their 4 months, Wooyoung was sure he was in love. He wanted to be claimed and claim his love as well. They just had to wait a bit more until Yeosang’s rut would come up. 

In the meantime they fooled around. Once he put it in and reduced Yeosang to the whiny sub he is, the other time Yeosang was allowed to fuck him, his grunts, his impatience comparable to a dog in heat. And Wooyoung was the one having heats after all. 

Refreshing to think about.

One day, Wooyoung was just happily eating in the cafeteria with San and Mingi, Yeosang plopped down next to him. He eyed the alpha with a questioning look when said one was already flushed, body demeanor screaming  _ I’m embarrassed _ . 

"My rut is coming up." 

Yeah, Wooyoung had definitely choked on his food that day. The way his friends had gasped at the direct words had totally passed Wooyoung, his whole mind narrowing onto the alpha who looked shy, flustered, needy- and it made him crazy that someone could see Yeosang like this. 

“When.” He had growled.

“Probably..  _ tomorrow _ ?” 

Who cared if Wooyoung scooped up the alpha, a yelp echoing through the cafeteria at that, making it very clear who was the leading one in their relationship, eyes following them when Wooyoung made his way out of the room. Later people would tell him that they thought they had played or made a joke and neither of them was out to correct them, their friends, however, loved to tease them with it. Knowing the truth after all. 

He had thrown Yeosang on his bed and demanded the alpha to stay put. Wooyoung had gone out to buy food and water, enough wipes to clean up the mess they would ultimately make. 

Coming back to his room had set things in motion. San was sexiled from their dorm room. The little bathroom every dorm had was prepared, towels stacked up, everything collected for a bath afterwards. Yeosang had stolen his worn shirt from the day before and it was obvious that the rut wasn’t starting the next day, it had fully washed over Yeosang at this point. 

Despite that, Yeosang was surprisingly level-headed when Wooyoung sat down on the bed next to the warm, sweaty body. His fingers brushed Yeosang’s hair away, catching the other’s adoring eyes. 

“You’re back…” 

“I am, how are you feeling?” The omega asks, letting his vanilla and lavender scent fill the room to calm his boyfriend down. 

“Hot. It  _ hurts _ .” Yeosang whines when his body shakes. “I need you. My mind says I need you so much-” He hiccups. “Wooyoungie-” 

Wooyoung hums and bends down, pressing a kiss on his forehead. The older sighs at the contact but stays put. 

“Yeosangie, let me make this clear once more. You can claim me. I  _ want  _ you to claim me today and I will claim you as well.”

“Are you… sure?” Yeosang breathes heavily, nuzzling his nose back into Wooyoung’s shirt. 

“I’m pretty sure, baby. I want us to be mates.” 

A tear slips past Yeosang’s eyes and for a moment Wooyoung is dumbfounded, not sure how to react, what to expect. He cradles the alpha’s hot face, holds him still while he wipes away the spilled tears. 

“Am I really good enough-” Yeosang hiccups, face mirroring his self-conscious side. “Can I really stay at your side-” 

“God baby, yes. No one but you. You are perfect for me and only me. There is no one else I want to have as a mate. I want to proudly show off your claiming mark to everyone who asks.” 

Lips meet Yeosang’s, moving with the intent to deliver a clear message. Moved in a bit closer while brushing away the tears. 

“Do you want to claim me? Be my mate?” He asks against the lips in between their wet kisses, Yeosang nodding at his questions, leaning more into the touch. “Then do so when I tell you to do it later. I want you to do it. And now let me take care of you.” 

Gentle he pushes Yeosang back into his bed. The alpha complains but let’s Wooyoung do it anyway, falling into the sheets with ease. Wooyoung takes his shirt away which had been thoroughly scented by his soon mate and would only be in the way now. He traces his hand down Yeosang’s firm chest until he feels the edges of the shirt and pulls on them, with effort from both sides this piece of clothing also vanishes. 

Yeosang lying down on Wooyoung’s bed with a naked chest was already enough to fill the air with their lust filled scents, Yeosang’s way stronger than his given the circumstances they found themselves in. 

Wooyoung’s eyes flicker to the alpha who had finally stopped crying and was watching all of his steps. The need, the desire to  _ get off _ so intense in his eyes. The rut had fully taken over. 

Deciding he shouldn’t drag this out any longer than ultimately necessary - he could always do that in another rut or heat night - and took the rest of Yeosang’s clothes off as well. He had seen Yeosang naked multiple times at this point but he had to take it in every time, wondering how he scored this man. 

Yeosang’s cock was already hard, twitching and in definite need of attention. The sight alone made Wooyoung drip slick. The omega inside of him ready to feel a rut knot inside of him for the first time. 

His boyfriend eyed him with great interest when he undressed, throwing his clothes on the ground the same way he had done with Yeosang’s. 

One leg swinging over Yeosang’s lap, he sits down above the rock hard length, feeling the difference to his normal erected form. He moved his ass up and down, smirking when Yeosang desperately clawed his waist to hold onto something, anything, at this point, to not totally lose himself. If Wooyoung weren’t on suppressants Yeosang would have come already, he was sure of it. 

“Wooyoung.” The older rasps, face flushed so deliciously, eyes fogged.

“Yes,  _ baby? _ ” He purrs even though he knows what Yeosang wants from him. 

“Want to be- to be inside of you-”

“Obviously.” His hand wanders up once more, his thumb padding Yeosang’s lips before slipping inside and pressing down, feeling the warmth around him pulsating. “Does my sweet alpha want to fuck me today?”

“Yes, yes,  _ yes- _ ” The alpha’s words are slurred. 

“Go ahead, fuck me baby.” 

It takes only a moment for the alpha to hear the words before they have switched places, Wooyoung’s back pressed into the sheets while a cock rubbed against his own and Yeosang’s face vanishing in the crook of his neck, rubbing his scent gland. Wooyoung lets him rut against him for a bit while Yeosang nibbles his skin, marking his neck before he has enough. 

“Enough.” 

The older jerks up immediately at the change of Wooyoung’s voice, the teasing had bleed out completely. 

“Get to it. Is my little alpha already so far in his head that he has forgotten he will knot his omega multiple times?” Yeosang shakes at the words, whining, thinking he had done something wrong. Wooyoung lifted his head and made sure the other was watching him. “We can always play more outside of your rut but you want to release, don’t you? My baby is hurting, aren’t you?” 

Once more a nod. A try to nuzzle into Wooyoung’s touch. Yeosang’s rut was so different from what they learned in school but it only made him more special than he already was. Wooyoung would tend to his needs. 

“Put that cock in me then. Be my good boy.” 

Yeosang adorably stumbles around until the tip finally gets pressed against Wooyoung’s entrance and he’s excited, over the moon already, the desire for the alpha getting stronger by the moment. More slick leaking by the second. Just the moment Yeosang slipped in the tip and Wooyoung groaned at the feeling of the alpha, he stills in his movements, a slight panic coloring his breathy voice. 

“Omega hasn’t stretched? Hurt?” 

It breaks his heart, really, that even in the depths of his rut clouded mind he still had enough consciousness to notice such a small detail, even stopping to check. 

“No baby I’m not hurt you can continue on.” Yeosang still hesitates even though it must hurt him so much to stop right in front of what his body needed at the moment. “I just told you it’s okay, Yeosang, you always trust me, right? Then trust me now too. I know what I can take, just listen to my voice and everything will be alright.” 

This time the alpha listens, the scent getting stronger the moment he finally pushes in. And it hurts but in a good way. In a way Wooyoung wanted and maybe even needed, felt himself be stretched apart, impaled, taken. His hands close around Yeosang’s neck, pulling the alpha down. A whine leaves his mouth when Wooyoung tells him to stop and not move. 

“Patience.” 

Yeah, those whimpers were the best. Kissing his one and only was even better. 

It took everything in Yeosang to not fuck Wooyoung senseless, the power this knowledge gave Wooyoung made him high, drunken of trust. That this went two ways. That Yeosang trusted his decision making enough, that he made decisions which benefited them both. 

“Move.” 

Yeosang tests the water first, moves in a delicate manner. Wooyoung takes the alpha’s chin and raises his eyebrow when the beautiful eyes flicker up at him. 

Gulping, he nods, finally really moving, trusting Wooyoung that he could really take him. 

That’s how they find themselves tangled in each other while Yeosang breathes out his name time after time, fingers intertwined while he moves almost desperately, the slick squelching with every move, their moans in unison. Yeosang’s sweat drips down his chin. Wooyoung licks it away- the alpha stutters at the gesture. 

A smirk visible on his lips, he moved back against Yeosang. Freeing his hands he pulls Yeosang down into an outright filthy kiss and makes sure that the alpha shakes in his grasp. 

Yeosang indeed shakes and moans into the kiss. Skin slapping echoed back from the walls. Their cores were on fire.

Rut sex was definitly more intense for Yeosang, as Wooyoung noted when he let his nails scratched over the broad chest and leaving behind marks, when they circle around his nipples, pulling and scratching them and all of it reduces Yeosang to talk only gibberish. The alpha almost collapsed onto him. Chuckling he pressed a kiss against his sweaty hair, sweet praises falling from his lips. 

Yeosang was doing so good, so well for an alpha who had been insecure about it just a while ago. And Wooyoung made sure to tell him how proud he was. 

It didn’t take long before he felt Yeosang’s knot swelling, still slipping in and out but pulling at him more already, sending his nerves aflame. For a moment Wooyoung thought he would go insane at the feeling of the knot catching on his rim only to be pulled out once more- it made him almost come on the spot. 

The alpha must have noticed it as well because he began to bare his neck, a desperate look in his. 

“Claim me,  _ please? _ ” The pleading look inside of Yeosang’s eyes was enough. 

“If you ask so sweet, baby, how could I say no to that?” 

The moment Yeosang’s knot catches on his rim and stays, cum spurting into Wooyoung, he bites down, the alpha strongly jerking due to the overstimulation. It makes Wooyoung come as well, vision going white for a second at the sheer overwhelming experience before he gives Yeosang’s neck free, marvelling the pretty claiming mark. Licking the blood which threatened to run down.

The alpha is a panting mass above him, two arms doing their best to keep his own body up right to not crush Wooyoung while Yeosang  _ still  _ unloads into him. 

“Baby, you there?” He tries but Yeosang seemed to be totally out of it. “Hey, look at me.” 

When Yeosang’s eyes finally snap up at him, his chest is heaving strongly, the entire skin chest upwards colored in a beautiful shade of red. Just the knowledge that he would see this a few times the next few days was already exciting him again, swearing he could get drunk just from the sight. 

“You can claim me now, come one big boy. My neck is all free and waiting for you.” 

Eyes flicker to his indeed mark free neck and for a moment the alpha stares at him before bends down, nosing and licking a spot. It tickled but after he had marked the alpha, claimed him as his, was his body and mind now demanding the same from his partner- and when Yeosang’s teeth pierced his skin, putting a claim mark on him, did Wooyoung come again. 

The hot rush went through his body, back arching from the bed, the knot moving making it even more intense. Yeosang hugged his body close, making sure to not move until Wooyoung patted his head, throwing him a tired but satisfied smile. 

“Finally my alpha.” 

Sweet kisses followed while they needed to wait for Yeosang’s first knot of his rut to shrink again. The alpha was still self-conscious if what he did had been good but Wooyoung reassured him every time. 

Eating and drinking after the whole act was important and even though Yeosang’s mind was still hazy yet embarrassed at the same time, they had an enjoyable time afterwards. 

And the newly made bond already began to get stronger, their scents beginning to mix. 

Both of them are exhausted, they fall into Wooyoung’s bed. Yeosang spoons him as an apology because both of them knew that Wooyoung would be sore by the time Yeosang’s rut would have calmed down. 

He intertwines their fingers when Yeosang’s breathe ghosts over his neck and it makes his claiming mark tingle. 

It was one of the best nights up to date for Wooyoung, never wanting to sleep without Yeosang again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rain was hitting hard the past couple of days, flooding the pathways and made it impossible to stay a minute outside. 

Through this curtain of rain drops Wooyoung ran, grunting when he got soaked more and more, feeling the wet clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin. Holding his backpack to his chest he takes the pathway to the next building. 

The moment he steps inside he sighs in relief. Warm air surrounded him immediately and he already began to dreaden the time he would need to go out again. 

His eyes wander sideways when he smells the scent of acacias wood. The liberian glares at him. 

“Hey Jongho.” He wayes, splattering water everywhere. Shocked, he scratches his neck, looking sheepishly at the younger man. 

“Hi. Stop shaking yourself like a wet dog or do you want to pay for new books?” 

Wooyoung shakes his head immediately but regrets it the moment he does it. A towel gets thrown, slapping him straight in the face and Wooyoung groans but accepts it happily. While he dries his face and hair at least a bit he hears the other say:

“Your mate is at his usual space, immersed in a children’s novel.” 

“Children’s novel? Which one?” 

“The little prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.” 

“My goodness you can pronounce names. Let me just-” He bows, taking off his imaginary hat. 

“Oh, just get lost will you.” 

The younger chuckles when Wooyoung sticks his tongue out while taking the towel with him, trying to make sure he doesn’t flood the place. Steady steps take him to the place where he always finds the alpha leaning over his newest book, glasses on his nose with black hair shining in the light. 

Yeosang looks up when he rounds the corner and a small smile appears on his lips. 

“Hey.” 

“Hello there beautiful.” 

Wooyoung flirts, Yeosang raises an eyebrow at him. Deeming his mate not worthy of his time he starts to read again but the omega sees the tips of the other’s ears changing their color. It was adorable the way he could still move Yeosang so easily after being together and mated for almost a year at this point. 

This takes him back to the beginning of it all. To when he was still pinning from afar. 

The valentine’s day number exchange.

The way they had tested the waters. Found a dynamic which suited them. 

At the end of it all was Yeosang. His Yeosang. His mate and boyfriend. The future father to their pups-  _ one day _ , not today or next month but  _ one day _ . 

He bent over the table and when Yeosang looked up he kissed him, shortly, without any need, heat, or want. Yeosang kisses back once, twice before he questions him. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know I just felt like it.” One more peck. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

Yeosang kissed him this time and it made Wooyoung’s heart skip a beat even after all of their time together, falling more with each little display of affection. 

So what if Jongho finds them making out on the table thirty minutes later, telling them that they are disgusting and they should get a room. 

At the end of the day the only thing that mattered was that he loved Yeosang.

And Yeosang loved him equally as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Did you like it? I would appreciate comments and kudos a lot, it tells me what atinys like to read. :D 
> 
> See you at another story


End file.
